lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* cara Simon, tu ia pone alga testos de tu tradui en tu paje personal, perce? e es plu bon si me ta fa la mesma ? Myaleee ** Los no es traduis: los es testos orijinal ce me ia scrive en nos conversas en la foro, e ia gusta sufisinte per reteni los. Los es reportas o opinas personal — los no conveni per la ensiclopedia, e ance no per la colie leteratural. Ajunta a tu paje personal cualce cosa ce tu desira! Traduis de leteratur es plu bon locada en la colie cuando los es completa. Simon ** O... esce tu parla de la lias a la comensa de me paje personal, como los a Bocragonia e La cade de la Casa de Usor? Me ia pone los ala sola per fasili me asedes a acel pajes: los es vias rapida. Fa la mesma si tu ave pajes ce tu visita frecuente! Simon ---- * unguenti (o "ungue"?) = \v anoint, smear **nota ce franses e italian ave alga cosa como "unje" per "annoint". mmm... **"Unje" sona bela. Simon **es posable ce nos usa "unje" ance per "unguente"? **Me sujeste "unjente". La "unje" ta es la nom de la ata. Simon * culote = \n tap pants \us, French knickers \br **e no "culottes"? **El es unal en franses, e a veses ance en espaniol. Nos otra parolas de esta spesie es unal. Si el no es unal, on no pote fasil parla de un esemplo de la veste. Simon **me no sujeste ce "culote" deveni plural; me sujeste ce esta es un otra sinifia de "culote". **A, pardona. Linguas es tan ambigua :-) La linguas romanica usa "falda-pantalon" per "culottes", ma esta no es (plu) un forma posable en LFN. Si tu desira ce "culote" es "culottes", me sujeste "culoteta" per la vesteta. Simon **posable "pantala faldin" per "culottes"? Jorj **Bon idea, o simple "faldin"? Simon * nebli: + smudge **per la usa comun, nos ave "manxa"; ma per la usa per imajes, me sujeste "frota" **Me disionarios dise ce "to smudge" es "to make or become blurred or smeared", e ce "a smudge" es "a smudged mark or image": un manxa ce on ia estende a un cosa neblos par frota. Donce me sujeste "un manxa frotada" per la nom. "Nebli" (blur) pare plu simil a "to smear", plu ce "frota", ma me no es serta. Simon * comfortos = \a comfortable — "comfortante" en la disionario conveni per descrive parolas e simil, ma un sejon es comfortos. * noncomfortos = \a uncomfortable * suspesie = \n subtype, subspecies * retira: "take away" > "take back" * retira: me no gusta la sinifia "take off (garment)" — car "put on" es "pone" (bon), per ce no "despone"? Simon * vade se via = make one's way; vade un via = take a road, travel a path — me demanda asi es vera si "vade" pote es transitiva. Simon * ensirca: + encompass * ipocondrial > ipocondrica * fantasmos = \a haunted * desorganiza = \v disorganize; \n disorganization * desorganizada = \a disorganized * fantasin = \a fantastic * de asi a ala = \adv back and forth, to and fro